Dream a Little Dream of Me
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy’s blunt little instrument. Your own father didn’t care whether you lived or died. Why should you?


**Risen Angel: Alrighty… a little Christmas present for ya'll!! One… I sounded like a country bumpkin!! *giggle* That happens a lot!! Two… since I completed Never Gone for I have a present for my Supernatural fans!! :la: Well… this isn't exactly Christmasy… but you get the idea. Hopefully! Revelation readers might recognize some characters and places!! **

**Disclaimer: I have no own to the characters Dean, Sam or the TV show Supernatural, they are owned by Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: Hmm…. Let's go with T, I'll judge whether it be a higher rating until later.**

**Summary: "A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument. Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"**

~*~

"_You can't escape me Dean. You're gonna die." The demon version of himself stood up. His eyes black as night. "And this? This is what you're gonna become!" The blood and gun wound on his body disappeared and he looked at himself. He put on a smirk and lifted his hand. He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed._

Dean jumped up with a gasp. He looked around and saw that he was in a hotel room, a lava lamp burning bright. He blinked his eyes and ran a hand over his mouth. Sam was still sleeping on the other bed, a light snore coming from him. Dean panted and climbed off the bed, he stumbled over to the fridge and opened it, the fluorescent bulb radiating. He grabbed a beer and popped it open, taking a long swig from it.

He looked back at Sam who had turned in his sleep. "Lucky bastard," Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn," he growled and walked out of the room, hit by blast of cold wind. He sighed and licked his lips. He stuffed his free hand into his pants pocket and shook his head.

He looked around and saw that more cars had showed up, meaning that there were more stragglers showing up. He could care less, just one more person that showed up at the wrong motel for the night. Dean shook his head and in the distance he saw the flickering lights. Demons were coming. That was the end of it. It hadn't been a year yet, so he didn't really have to worry yet, but it was just one more thing that made his life a living hell.

"Damn demons," he growled and took another drink of his beer. If he could, he would drown himself in alcohol, making this pain become nothing but a dull ache. "Why can't that one dream ever happen again?" he asked out and closed his eyes. He wanted to see the happy family that he could have had. He could have been a happy person, but with all the angst that he has hidden deep inside, no way was he going to get out of going to hell.

He wanted to see his "wife" and his "son" both extremely happy to see him. He wanted to go to their "home" and have a meal where she had made a small home cooked meal and he drooled over it every time. Was it so wrong to want that kind of life? But there was no way he could have it now that he was going to be dead in less than three months.

He shook his head and sighed. He opened his eyes again and took another long swig of the beer. Dean walked back inside and locked the door, dead-bolting it and replacing the salt at the door. He yawned and sat his beer down. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and his breath calmed down to a deep breathing.

~*~

He opened his eyes and sat up. "What the hell?!" he yelled and looked around. This wasn't the motel room. He saw high-priced furnishings, and the blanket he was underneath definitely wasn't a starched sheet. He tossed the blanket away and saw that he was wearing soft pajama bottoms. "Damn," he said and scratched his head. He stood up and walked around, the floor was soft and he didn't see a damn gun in sight.

Dean left the bedroom and saw a short hall with a few doors. He opened the one nearest and it was a large bathroom, he saw his razor and a few other things that he used. "This has gotta be a dream," he whispered and shut that door, going to the next. It was an empty bedroom, a large bed and it was made up, the curtains were drawn. "Hmm."

He continued going down the hall, opening the doors, one was a large closet filled with jackets, blankets and other home furnishings. The other was a baby's room. The bed was a toddler's bed with railings on the side and no one was in it. He licked his lips nervously and continued into a larger area of the house he was in. There was the kitchen, which was the size of a crap motel room. Dean's jaw dropped and then he looked to the other side, his entire face dropped and he blinked.

"This is a dream," he said and walked into the living room. The huge TV was on, a cartoon was on, pink and green haired people were floating and the pink haired one was nagging to the green haired one and then a boy with brown hair piped up. Dean shook his head in disbelief and then he looked at the couch.

A blond woman was sitting on it; in her arms was a little girl. He licked his lips and stared. "Dean, what are you doing up?" she asked and looked up at him; shifting the little girl to the couch and petting her hair back. The little girl mumbled and then curled into a ball. Dean stared at the girl and blinked a few times. "Dean?"

He snapped his attention to the blond and she stared at him. She walked up to him and smiled. "What's going on?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was drunk.

"Eva couldn't sleep. It's a good thing that the Fairly Odd Parents are on late," she said with a chuckle and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said and smirked. "Eva is?"

"You're daughter. And she's sleeping right now."

"Why was she up?"

"She said monsters were under her bed. I told her that you would check in the morning," she said and licked her lips. "There aren't; are there?"

"No," he said and for some reason liked this dream. "Mind giving me a run-through of what happened in the past twenty-four hours?"

"Are you drunk?" she asked and blinked up at him. He shook his head and looked at Eva. She was cute, especially the blond curls that she had; he could barely tell if there were a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, but he was sure that there was. "Well let's see. You called me Jade, kissed me, went to work. Um, I watched Eva and I made dinner and you said that it was the best thing you ever had."

"That sounds about right," he said and put his arm around Jade, she smiled and bit her lower lip. "This the kiss?" he asked and pressed one to her mouth, which she heartily accepted.

She smiled against his mouth and nodded. "It's exactly like that," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I would gladly go further, but uh… Eva's right here."

Dean chuckled and released her, then he walked around her and lifted Eva into his arms. She fit right into his hold, her body curled to his and she snuggled her face into his chest. He sighed and his heart thumped loudly. This was his and God be damned if he had to leave it.

Jade led him to Eva's room and held the door open. He eased the toddler onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "I promise that there are never gonna be any monsters under your bed," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Jade smiled and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. Dean loved that little girl so much. She licked her lips and Dean came over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her again, shutting the door and making their way to the bedroom. She giggled as he lay her down on the bed and pulled off the thick robe she had on. Dean kissed her again and she ran her fingers into his hair, taking a good hold on his head.

"Never leave me," he said and kissed her once more, he took the long night-shirt off of her and put his hand on her thigh. She nodded and dipped a hand under his pants.

~*~

Dean sat up with a yell. "Fuck it!" he screamed and Sam jumped up. "I can't even have one good damn dream!" he yelled and climbed out of the bed. "I swear if I find any damn demons, I'm gonna give them the hell they came from!"

"Glad to see he's back," Sam said and chuckled, climbing out of bed. "So, what did ya dream about?"

"Something that I want fucking bad!" Dean yelled and grabbed his beer, drinking the last of it. "Damn it all to hell, if it wasn't nightmares it's the other damn good ones that won't ever finish!"

Dean stormed around the room and Sam sat back down on the bed. "Damn it must have been good," he mused and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm going back to bed."

Dean sat back down on the bed and shook his head. Sam was already asleep, and there was nothing left to do. He lay back down and closed his eyes. "Damn it, if this doesn't finish, I swear to God that I'll rip someone a new one!"

~*~

"What are the things that you dream?" he heard his voice say, but he damn well knew what this was. "I mean, your car, that's Dad's. You're favorite leather jacket, Dad's. Your music, Dad's. Do you even have an original thought?" the voice said and Dean looked up, seeing himself. He jumped at it and the look alike said, "No. No, all there is, "Watch out for Sammy. Look after your little brother, boy!" You can still hear your Dad's voice in you head can't you?" the look alike put the sawed off shot-gun to his own head. "Clear as a bell."

Dean growled, "Just shut up."

"You know, when you think about it… … all he ever did was train you, boss you around. But Sam… Sam, he doted on. Sam he loved."

"I mean it. I'm getting angry."

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument. Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and pushed the mirror-self into the wall. He took the gun, "My father was an obsessed bastard!" He kicked the look alike and started the punch it, finally pressing it into the wall. "All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam; that was his crap! He's the one who couldn't protect his family!" Dean took the butt of the gun and slammed it into the look alike. "He's the one who let Mom die! Who wasn't there for Sam! I always was! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me. And I sure as hell, don't deserve to go to hell!" Dean back up and aimed the gun, firing at the look alike.

The shot hit the mirror-Dean in the chest, splattering blood. The body went limp and the head rolled to the right. Dean lowered the gun and looked at the body. He knew what was coming; he had this dream on more than one occasion. The eyes opened and he was met with pure black eyes, eyes that filled him with dread and hatred.

The body shot up and he glared at Dean. "You can't escape me, Dean!" it yelled. "You're gonna die! And this, this is what you're gonna become!" Dean stared at him and shook slightly. The demon stood up and then raised its hand. Dean stared at it and waited for an unslaught, which happened sometimes. The demon formed its hand to snap its fingers and did so, the snapping noise echoed.

~*~

**Risen Angel: Well… this was more or less a little something, something. :giggle: Anywho, if you read The Revelation; my EPIC Supernatural fanfiction, then you know who Eva is, if not, then this gives you good reason to go and check it out!!! *spaz* Also, this was kind of a gift for muah…. Cause ya know… I happen to love Dean/Jensen and uh… ya know… :meow: Uh… yeah… :3**


End file.
